


The Misadventures Of The Lesser Skeleton Nim!

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [149]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It can be set apart from the main Dance of the Jellyfish-  or Alt universe of it.Nim is a lesser skeleton (teenager) and her life is crazy.
Relationships: Nightmare/Dream
Series: tales of the unexpected [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

The Princess of Darkness stood there looking unimpressed with the display in front of her. Her peach coloured sockets with their golden eyelights with white freckles, gazes towards her mother. 

The King of Darkness, the fearsome Nightmare, also stood there, going as unimpressed as his daughter. 

The silvery boned lesser skeleton glances down once more, Princess Nim's right socket twitched. 

Then she glances towards her mother once more. 

Nightmare sighs heavily- the creature of darkness turns to a certain monster in the room. And it was not just him, Horror, Red Nin, Doc and Killer all towards them too.

"*why ya all looking at me for?" Dust questions with a deep frown when he noticed the stares. 

Nightmare visible gestures towards the bloody human corpse on the floor with his tentacles. 

"*oh sure. blame the murderer! y’all suck!” Dust snaps at them and exited the room; with another sigh, Nightmare starts making his way after him. 

The rest follow wanting to see where this was going, all snickering. 

Only Princess Nim remained. 

The lesser skeleton stood over the corpse, holding up a light blue dress, her heels were still covered in blood from killing the human that had suddenly appeared in their realm. 

Nim glances towards the door, everyone was gone; she was so glad that no one noticed, she did not have to explain why she could use those purple strings she could get from one socket. Her other socket could pull out yellow strings, which actually was had a healing ability... but she failed to use it. 

Firstly, they were an intruder and secondly, she disliked humans for some strange reason. 

The ghost of the ERROR, an image she could only see, appears and gave her a slow clap at her mistake... 

'*why is my past self such a meanie sometimes.' Nim thinks with a pout. 


	2. Chapter 2

"*take it from someone who just blew their rent money on shoes." The Lust Fell Sans told the princess of darkness with a bold grin, "live your life. do you really want to be tied down with mummy in a tower forever?"

Nim blinks, she did not know what to make of this newcomer. 

They still lived in their universe and decided not to move into their mother's safe haven for monsters like him, yet swore loyally towards Nightmare. 

Nim watches the Lust Fell grab the bottle of whiskey and tilt it upwards, gulping it down. 

The lesser skeleton had already reasoned that she did want not to live in her mother's shadow... however, she knew that Nightmare would be heartbroken if she ever tried to move out and live her own life. 

That was why she sneaked down into the bar, to see how the other side lived their lives.

Glancing across the bar she realizes just how many monsters were hurt by the result of the human actions. And there was nothing she could do for them.

'*but mother can.' Nim thinks with a small smile, 'mother helps all these monsters. gives them a home. and a purpose to keep on living.' 

Raising up from her seat she opens a portal and returns to her study. 


	3. Chapter 3

"*i'm not crying!" Nim cries out after her mother and father- she had pulled up her long ballgown slightly in order to be able to chase them, "it's the onions! i swear!"

It was not really the lunch she had been making' fault, she had decided to prepare an onion soup to mask the fact she was, in fact, crying. 

And now she was running after the enraged Apple Brothers who were hunting down her frightened boyfriend through the Multiverse. 

They kept jumping through portals to chase after him, so she really could not get a word in. She doubted even the excused she shouted at them had been heard. 

Realizing that she was not going to catch up with them, she decides to visit her brothers from her past life, in the Anti-Void. Opening a portal she walks inside, it was a lot different from when she was younger. 

There was grass and a blue sky, a house in the centre of it- beyond these the vast white could be seen. 

Hurrying into the house she found Geno and Fresh sitting chatting and watching T.V.

It was Goth who was coming into the room that noticed her first. 

"*princess nim?" Goth calls to her kindly, a concern expression appearing. Geno and Fresh look to him and then to where she was, "why are you crying?"

"*my boyfriend got angry and hit me. then called me stupid." Nim told him with a loud sniff, he had not hurt her, she was a OP character but her mother and father thought that was still not an excuse, "then said that i would be nothing. if i wasn't the daughter of nightmare."

Deadly silence.

Nim blinks and looks around at her glitchy family. 

Even Reaper whom she had been realized was there, was staring at her in an eerie manner. And did the temperature drop? In the Anti-Void?

"*where is your boyfriend now?" Goth finally says breaking whatever spell was over them.

"*being chased by mother and father around the multiverse." Nim says with a pout, she went over to Geno, seeking comfort from him, however, he rose up and became Fatal_ERROR then just vanished, "huh?"

Nim blinks...

Gazing around she notices she was alone. 

With a heavy sigh, she flops down onto the sofa. 

Then raises a hand and swirls it around, the T.V screen kept flickering between scenes until she found her mother. 

Nightmare had almost caught up with her boyfriend. 

He was the son of Dream's Star Council member Fell Sans named Red and Nightmare's court member, Fell Lust named Fest; their eldest lesser skeleton was called Rest. 

A fitting name for her first boyfriend since she was the daughter of Nightmare and Dream. 

Nim was startled when an insane Dream appears close behind Nightmare on the screen... her father was scary sometimes...

Frowning she notices movement just off-screen and zooms out.

Nim blinks at the sight of the small army of monsters behind them.

Fatal_ERROR, Fresh_VIRUS, DEATH and even Ink... why the rainbow moron was there she did not know. Then again, he might have joined in the chase without knowing what it was about and seemed interesting. 

Blinking Nim notices the ghosty form of the old ERROR sitting beside her, she smiles at him when she realizes that her phantom self was going to comfort her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nim blinks, then glares. 

Princess Nim was seated on her throne staring down at the kneeling SOULless wonder who was surrounded on all sides by the royal guards. 

Ink was pouting, he looked deeply sadden and his eyelights were sticking to mainly blues.

Her past self appears and talks in static to her, so she repeats his words. 

"*ink. did you even mean to kill me?" Nim questions her old foe, making the Artist look up at her, "and is the only reason your upset that i dead is because you lost a playmate?"

The Guardian stares at her for a moment, after all these years he had only just come to realize just who she was- Ink slowly nods his skull.

The young skeleton and her phantom sighs as one. 

"*listen to me very closely." Nim says as she rose from her throne and stalks over to the SOULless wonder, "you. are. an. idiot."

"*...sorry?" Ink tries with a shrug and a small smile. 

"*ugh." Princess of Darkness cries out and spun around on her heels, "guards. take this moron to my maze."

Ink was suddenly taken from every side.

Nim sat back down on her throne and stares at the Artist who stared back with questions marks in his sockets.

"*poor ink. so lost without his favourite playmate." Nim said darkly, smirking so evilly that Nightmare would proudly pat her on the back for it, "don't worry. you shall not be bored for long. i'll make sure of it."

Ink was then forced to go along with the guards; she was sure that he could have fought them off but wanting to see what happened that he did nothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nim was being guarded by Murder, the third Dust Sans to join the ranks of the Negaverse. Today she was viewing a new universe that was being observed by her mother to see if he wanted the place or not, it was clearly based off of horror genre. 

"*so..." Murder spoke up suddenly, breaking her gaze from the battle below, "what ya saying in murder is definitely not up for discussion?”

Nim rolls her golden eyelights, she really did not see what was so hard to understand that killing was off the menu for today. 


	6. Chapter 6

Nim held onto her mother tightly, crying softly at the mistake she had made.

"*well. think of it like this." Nightmare told her kindly, rubbing her back gently, "even though you majorly screwed up everything. your dog still loves you.”

Nim blinks, "*i don't have a dog." she says with a frown and pulls away from him, "i have two lions."

"*yes you do." Nightmare said with a snort, "one very dumb dog."

"*wait. ...did you just call my boyfriend a dog?" Nim questions when it clicked who he meant; she could not help but smile, "mother! don't call rest that!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmare was on a date with Dream, the pair sat in an empty field stargazing. It was so peaceful and quiet. Really set the mood for what he wanted to ask. 

That was broken when some paint appears on the dark grass and Ink leaps out from it, holding something in his hand high in the air. A golden wall appears, flickering with whites shines and butterflies. 

Then their daughter dressed in a long flowing dress came racing out after the laughing Artist who on seeing her, turns and runs. 

"*oi!" Nim screams in rage as she passes them, "give me back my breadstick you heathen!”

Nightmare turns to Dream with a hint of a smile. 

"*i think she takes after you a lot more than you think." Nightmare told his mate who was staring in shock at the twisted rage expression their daughter was wearing. 


	8. Chapter 8

Nim had returned to the room with a chocolate breaded sandwich, that had chocolate spread and a drink... chocolate milk. 

She had been sitting there for ten minutes half knitting and half munching on her food; coming to the end of her drink, she happened to noticed it. 

The Artist was in the room...

Well, he had snuck in before she went to get her lunch and on coming back to find the chair empty of her unwelcome guest, she had thought he had just gone. 

...well... the top of the curtain's pole was not the first place anyone looks for a visitor.

Raising her from her seat, Nim wanders over to the windows and looks up.

"*what are you doing rainbow moron?" Nim asks with a heavy sigh, Ink was rattle slightly, clearly rattles of being scared by something. 

"*You left me alone with your cats." Ink replies slowly gaze down with SOULless sockets for a moment, "And needless to say. They strike fear to my very core.”

Nim blinks, then turns to look at her 'cats' the two lions known as Luna and Solar. Luna let out a cute yawn and Solar rolls onto his back, pawing at the air.

Nim turns back to him, "*you really are an idiot. they're just cats."

She went back to her seat, failing to see the big cats glance upwards to Ink, seemingly smirking at him. 


	9. Chapter 9

"*me? talking? to humans?" Nim growls raising her chin to her heaven, she grabs the front of her dress and lifts it slightly and starts walking away, "don't be ridiculous!”


	10. Chapter 10

Nim blinks and stares in amazment. 

"*that crocodile has some serious moves dude." A strange Sans dressed in purple robes says next to her, "look at him go.”

She was looking; the crocodile monster was dancing well, she did not even know crocodiles could dance.

'*perhaps he's from dance tale?' Nim wonders as she continues to watch, she plays with her hood, trying not to be noticed. She had sneaked out of the castle without letting anyone know, as long as she was back by dawn then all should be ok. 

And she was meeting with Rest later, she half wonders if he would dance with her. Fest and other Lust Sanses normally had some kind of dance style, even when they were not from the Dance Tale branch. 


	11. Chapter 11

Nim sighs heavily; she had once again sneaked out of the castle to play... only this time, Rest, Naki, Fruit Basket, Reaction, and Blue Dust were with her. 

Naki was the son of Killer and Nash. Fruit Basket was a son oldest of Blood and Pumpkin, the Horror and Farmer Sanses. Reaction was from the mad Sci Sans and the Fell Sans's first brew. And Blue Dust was the son of First Dust and a Yandere Blue called Cleaver.

They were all younger than her but had become lesser skeletons now, so was classed as the same age. 

The Princess of Darkness gazes back at her 'Knights' or friends. Naki was becoming more like Killer since becoming a lesser skeleton; he followed her in the shadows much like how Killer followed Nightmare. 

"*'don't poison the mayor." Blue Dust spoke up breaking the silence the group, making them all turn to him, "'stop stealing from the flower shops. don't rob banks.' ya no fun to be around!"

Nim blinks and glares. 

But Naki reaches him first, giving the blue dressed skeleton a hit around the skull.

"*think before ya speak to ya princess!" Naki snaps at him, pushing him against a tree and holding his shirt's collar, forcing him to look at him, "remember. she told us these things for a reason! and ya forget. her reasons have saved us many times!"

Naki lets go and turns to Nim, bowing down low.

"*princess. forgive that moron." Naki says softly, this was the part of him that was nothing like Killer or Nash. 

"*yeah. it's fine." Nim says with a small smile, pleased at him for wanting to protect her honour, she gazes sideways at her boyfriend who was glaring at her First Knight, "let's go to the bakery."


	12. Chapter 12

Nim fell against the wall, then stares at the skully in front of her- this was the secret that stalker Cross did not want to be discovered?!

"*Hi!" The skully of Cross and Ink cries out joyfully, "*I'm Over Mixed! What's your name? How did you get in here?! Have you come to play?! Do you want to be my friend?! My Dad keeps forgetting me and my Mum doesn't care! So! Let's have fun together!" 

While Nim felt somewhat bad for this skully that had been dumped by both his parents, she could not help but feel annoyed. 

"*i can sense i already don't like you." Nim told the younger skeleton with a glare. 

Over Mixed merely stares blankly at her for a moment, beams brightly and then rush towards her and hugs her around the middle. The princess groans loudly. 


	13. Chapter 13

Nim smiles at her mother and father getting married. It was a long come coming of them sneaking around the Multiverse. 

Now, Nightmare had become a leading figurehead and most of his 'evil deeds' had been lost in time. 

The Princess of Darkness blinks at Ink and Over Mixed who was standing near her. 

Then glares at them.

"*no dabbing at the wedding ceremony!" Nim hisses at the father and son duo. 


	14. Chapter 14

Nim sat on the floor, her pale purple dress fanned out around her. On her lap sat the crying Over Mixed, who had been bullied by some Fell monsters he had been visiting with Ink. Even though Over Mixed had become a lesser skeleton a few days ago, he still acted like a skully. 

Naki was standing closer than normal, his black sockets never leaving the sobbing Over Mixed, who had been adopted by Nightmare and had wormed his way into their little group becoming a friend. 

Fruit Basket was playing with an axe his mother gave him, by the wall. And Reaction was standing there calmly but she knew he was fusing inside.

Rest was nowhere to be found... she had been seeing less and less of him since he had blasted into a skeleton. There were rumours going around that he had a couple of lovers and boasting about being the boyfriend of the Nega Princess. 

The door opens with a bang, they all turn to see Blue Dust marching in with white bags in his hands, he held them up for them all to see.

"*so i brought snacks!" Blue Dust says with a bold grin, "who are we murdering tonight?" 


End file.
